Get Real
by Artemis 3000
Summary: Breaking Dawn – Bella makes it painfully clear to Jacob that there is no chance in this life or the next that he will ever be with Renesmee.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they belong solely to the original author. I only own the plot and other original creations.**

* * *

 **Get Real**

When Bella opened her eyes everything was different. In her wildest dreams, she couldn't have imagined what it was like to look through the eyes of a vampire. It was incredible. Everything was so much more vibrant. She couldn't even describe it. No wonder vampires were so arrogant. They had every reason to be, though a bit humility would do them a world of good. Bella took everything in with her new senses. She smiled when she locked eyes with Edward.

"Bella," Edward said reverently. There was so much love in his eyes.

"Edward," Bella breathed and rushed into his waiting arms, almost crushing him.

"Careful, love, you're a lot stronger now than I am," he grunted, a gentle smile on his face.

"Sorry," she apologized. She would have blushed if she could. That was one thing she certainly wouldn't miss.

"I'll miss that," Edward said sadly, brushing his finger across her pale cheek.

"Well, I won't, that's for sure," Bella said seriously. She hated her telltale blush. Emmet loved nothing more than to make her blush as much as he could. Another thing she wouldn't miss.

"No, I guess you won't," he said chuckling. And then he kissed her softly, making her moan. Her feelings were amplified as well, and it was an incredible sensation. One she couldn't get enough of.

"I missed you, my love. For a moment it looked as if I would lose you," Edward said gravely, and Bella could feel how much it had cost Edward to see her like that, how much pain she had put him through. The pain and grieve was clearly etched into his features. She knew she wouldn't have been able to bear it if the situation was reversed.

"I'm sorry…," Bella tried to apologize.

"No, don't," Edward interrupted her. There was nothing to apologize. They had to get through this, or they wouldn't have Renesmee. He kissed her again, slowly and so very gently, conveying what he felt for her. They needed this moment, needing the reassurance that everything was as it should be, no residue resentments or blame. They were alright, and their future together as equals would start now. They were finally a family.

"I love you so much, Bella," Edward whispered softly.

"And I love you, Edward. I always will," Bella replied, holding him tighter. She never wanted to let him go. Edward answered her with a huge smile which she returned.

"How are you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"I feel good, though my throat hurts," Bella answered truthfully. Now that he asked, she realized the scratch in her throat that was slowly becoming worse. She needed to hunt. Edward gave her a knowing look.

"Come on, let's go hunt," he said, holding his hand out for her to take which she did.

"Edward, how is Renesmee? Is she healthy?" Bella asked worried. She longed to hold her baby girl, but knew it wasn't possible, at least not as long as she hadn't fed. Maybe not even after that. She was after all a newborn, though deep down inside her, Bella knew she would never hurt her baby. Edward smiled proudly, squeezing her hand reassuringly. Bella sighed relieved.

"She is perfectly healthy, Bella, don't worry. She is precious. And you will see her," Edward reassured her. He knew how she must feel. It couldn't be easy to be away from her baby, her mother's instinct must be driving her crazy. Even more so than the bloodlust she must feel right now. That she was able to control it so good was a feat in itself. Most newborns would only care for their next meal. Bella truly was incredible.

After reassuring Bella a few more times that Renesmee was safe with the whole family guarding her and that the wolves couldn't get near her, Edward finally took Bella for her first hunt. It was rather messy and uncouth, but Bella would soon master the art to hunt her prey with the grace that came natural to every vampire. Edward loved to watch Bella as she first pounced on an unsuspecting bear and then on two mountain lions, devouring them with gusto. And as a side snack a wild bunny that stumbled accidently into her path. It was over before it even realized it made a mistake, poor thing. And Bella felt rather guilty for eating the cute bunny, but she couldn't help herself. Edward chuckled, shaking his head as Bella shrugged her shoulders helplessly. Emmet wouldn't let her live that one down, that's for sure.

"Let's get home, love. There is someone who wants to meet you," Edward said lovingly, and Bella perked instantly up. She was well fed and ready to meet her daughter. Together they raced back to the house, slowing down before the house came into view.

"And there is something I need to tell you," Edward said hesitantly, but Bella was too distracted to notice. She wanted to see Renesmee.

Bella smiled excitedly when she heard Renesmee's happy gurgle from inside the house. But it slid of her face when she saw Jacob emerge from the woods, flanked by Leah and Seth in wolf form. Edward cursed silently beside her. Her mood darkened considerably. She didn't want Jacob or anyone from his pack anywhere near her or her daughter. Ever since his forced kiss, their friendship was over. When Jacob heard about the pregnancy, he had tried to insert himself into her life again, but Bella put a stop to that instantly.

But now that she was a vampire, the urge to follow her natural instinct to get rid of him in whatever way was overpowering. Not to forget her mother's instinct that gave a clear message: Don't let the mongrel near Renesmee. She didn't know why it was so strong, but she would not disregard her inner warnings. Never again, nothing good would come of it. She learned that lesson the hard way, and now she had to consider her daughter's wellbeing. Jacob wasn't safe for Renesmee. She understood Edward and the others better now. Jacob's personality and deeds aside, the smell alone was off-putting. Their species were just too different. They were natural enemies, and it wouldn't do either species any good to go against that natural urge. Bella finally realized that.

"I told you to stay away, Black," Edward hissed viciously, but Jacob ignored him completely, focusing his attention on Bella.

"Hello, Bella," Jacob greeted joyfully with a big smile on his face, but she could also detect hesitation and tension in him, putting her automatically on edge. He was worried about something, making her instantly suspicious.

"What do you want, Jacob. I told you already, you're not welcome here," Bella growled, crouching low, ready to attack him if he came closer. Jacob still smiled, holding his arms up in a pacifying gesture that only agitated her more. She growled again. Leah and Seth got defensive in return.

"It's Ok, I've got it," Jacob said still smiling. Bella wanted nothing more than to wipe off his stupid smile from his even stupider face.

"Leave!" Bella hissed.

"I can't do that, Bella," Jacob said apologetically but was anything but. God, she hated the mongrel. Why didn't she realize sooner what a scumbag he was? Edward tried to sooth her, but to no avail, she was too agitated to react to his calming touch.

"I want you gone from our property. Now, or I swear it's the last thing you did in your worthless life! You are breaking the treaty. Again. And it won't be tolerated any longer," Bella ordered, ready to rip his head off. Leah growled in warning, while Seth looked uncomfortable.

"Relax, Bella. I have every right to be here. I'm not breaking the treaty," Jacob said with conviction.

"Yes, you are," Edward replied coldly. Bella just hissed at his audacity.

The rest of the family with the exception of Rosalie, who watched over Renesmee, joined Edward and Bella in front of the house, ready to intervene if necessary. Jacob turned to the windows were he saw Rosalie with Renesmee and smiled lovingly at her. Bella saw red. She didn't like the look Jacob gave her daughter; she didn't like it at all. Beside her, she heard Edward growl as well. He had picked up on it too. Something fishy was going on here, and Bella had an inkling what it was. But she had to make sure before she would rip out Jacob's throat. She took a step towards Jacob, ignoring Edward, who tried to hold her back, as well as Leah and Seth, who growled in warning for her to stay back.

"Don't look at her," she hissed lowly, mother bear was coming out to play at the threat the filthy dog posed. Jacob would not defile her precious daughter. Jacob turned to her, still smiling. Her growl got louder, and she crouched lower.

"Bella, everything is alright. I promise," Jacob replied as if that explained anything or made it better. He really was dump like a rock.

"Nothing is alright, you filthy dog," Bella spat.

"Not as long as you're here defiling our property with your stinking presence," she continued.

"It's time you leave, Jacob," Edward ordered.

"I already told…," Jacob said but was interrupted by Bella, who had enough.

"No, enough, I don't want to hear your stupid excuses of why you have any right to be here. You don't. And there is nothing more to say. You won't take up any more of my time. I want to finally meet my daughter, and you are in my way. I'll rip off your head if you don't leave right now, because my patience is wearing thin," Bella growled out between clenched teeth.

"What? You want to let her near the baby? Are you insane? She could kill her" Jacob shouted shocked, starting to tremble at the thought of Bella being a possible threat to his imprinted mate.

Bella stiffened. Uh, oh. This was not good. Jacob was dead meat. No one told Bella what to do, especially not in regards to her _own_ daughter. Edward shook his head. The idiot would never learn. He could literally hear her patience snap. Even Leah took a step back, realizing that Jacob just did a tactical error that would cost him dearly.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are?" Bella hissed; venom pooled in her mouth, Edward could smell it. She was ready to attack.

"Seriously, are you really that dump? You honestly think you have a say if I can see my daughter or not? You have no right, no right, do you hear me? You're nothing but a filthy dog. My family is no concern of yours, it never was, and it never will. Get that through your thick head," Bella shouted.

"That's not true, Bella. Nessie is my concern. She is…," Jacob explained, but Bella interrupted him with a vicious growl, taking another step towards Jacob.

"He is as good as dead," Emmet laughed happily.

"Did you just call my daughter Nessie, like the Loch Ness monster?" she asked deadly calm. Leah took a step towards Jacob to protect him from Bella if necessary, Seth followed hesitantly. Leah bared her teeth, growling.

"Its fine, I can handle it," Jacob said pompously, declining their help. He turned towards Bella again.

"Bella, I care for Ness…I mean for Renesmee," he corrected. But Bella neither stopped growling nor advancing towards him.

"Jacob, you have exactly three seconds to leave, or I will end you," she whispered deadly. And she meant it.

"I can't do that Bella. Renesmee is a part of me now. I can't leave her," Jacob explained. Now it was Bella's turn to bare her teeth. Jacob continued to explain, either not noticing or not caring that Bella reached the point of no return.

"Bella, do you remember when I told you about imprinting? That's what happened. I imprinted on Renesmee," he told her proudly the truth. Bella froze on the spot. This was it.

' _Not in this life, buddy,'_ Bella thought, already planning hundred different ways to kill Jacob slowly and painfully.

"What did you just say?" Bella hissed coldly.

"I said, I imprinted on Ness…I mean Renesmee," Jacob repeated steadily. There was a moment of complete silence. Bella's eyes were locked on Jacob's. She was completely frozen in her tracks. Everyone was holding their breath.

"You're dead," was all Bella said, before she attacked him full force. Jacob didn't even see it coming, she was that fast. The air was pushed out of his lungs when she collided with him. But before he could get up she had already packed him by his balls and threw him into the trees that surrounded the property. Jacob howled in pain, his voice getting an octave higher. Bella's grip on his balls had been anything but gentle. He could hear Emmet, the big leech howl with laughter. He hoped it wouldn't leave lasting damage; after all he did want children one day, with Nessie of course. Edward growled deeply at the images in Jacob's mind. Jacob tried to block him, but the pain in his never regions was just too severe, distracting him too much for him to be successful.

"Edward, do something, she could kill him," Esme said worriedly. Seth whimpered with sympathy while Leah cringed. She stepped forward, ready to intervene.

"Why, he said it was alright," Edward answered smiling, enjoying the show like the rest of his family, well all beside Esme, who was worried about the dog. He hoped Bella would do more damage on certain parts of the dog. What Edward saw in the dog's mind would never happen; he would castrate the bastard before he would let him near his precious baby.

"Bella, please, hear me out. I love…," Jacob tried to tell her, but she had heard enough of him. She punched him as hard as she could, and he flew into the tree again. She was ready to finish him off when Seth intervened. Bella blocked his attack and threw him into the tree beside Jacob, inwardly wincing. She hated to hurt Seth, but he should have stayed out of it. Seth howled in pain. Now Leah growled and jumped, but Edward was on her in a second, keeping her away from his mate.

"Stay out of it. This is between Jacob and Bella. He asked for it," Edward snarled harshly, warning the wolf of intervening again. Next time there would be no warning. Edward looked at Bella, trying to convey that she had to be careful, but she wasn't looking at him. Bella gripped Jacob by the throat. He gasped for air, but couldn't breathe. Leah growled and Seth whimpered again, still recovering from Bella's attack. He felt helpless.

"Bella," Edward called softly, touching her shoulder to get her attention. Punishing the dog was one thing, but killing him was another.

"I think the mongrel learned his lesson."

"Edward, please stop touching me, or I'll have to rip off your arm. You don't want that honey," Bella said sweetly. Edward sighed and reluctantly let go of her, knowing it would be no use, and Jacob really had it coming. It was overdue after all. He couldn't go through life without paying the price for his stupidity.

"Listen and listen good, mongrel. You will stay away from Cullen land. And you will stay away from my daughter. She is not your imprint, she is your nothing. The next time you show up here I will kill you and scatter your stinking remains all over the country. Do you understand?" Bella hissed menacingly but didn't give him time to answer, not that he could. Her grip on his throat was too tight.

"Considerer this your last warning dipshit. Tell Sam that if you or someone else of your godforsaken pack is seen, felt, or smelled in any way, shape, or form on Cullen land or the town, the treaty is null and void. I hope I made myself clear," Bella continued, letting go of Jacob, who feebly gasped for air.

"Oh, and, Fido. Get real, do you really think you would have a chance with anyone who isn't a pack-bitch?" she added smirking. Leah growled at the insult, glowering as Bella turned and went into the house, followed by Edward and the rest of the family. Leah and Seth came to Jacob's side trying to comfort him.

"You were magnificent, love," Edward praised her proudly. She just smirked. Emmet let out a booming laugh.

"That was brilliant, sis," Emmet said.

"Thanks, Em. I rather enjoyed myself. I should do this more often," Bella said smirking. The threat was clear. She heard Jacob wince and Edward snigger. His hurting balls will remind him to stay clear of them. Even he can't be that dump. She hoped for his own sake that he would heed her warning, because next time she would rip his shriveled balls off and feed them to him bit for stinking bit.

"Fido, I like it," Emmet sniggered.

"So do I," Bella agreed.

"Heel, Fido!" Emmet ordered. Jacob's answer was a pathetic yelp, making everyone laugh even harder. The dog was a lost cause.

* * *

 **AN: Here is another one-shot, and of course Jacob gets what he rightly deserves. This was another part in the story I really hated. Bella's reaction drove me nuts. This is what she should have done. I hope you like it.**


End file.
